This description relates to a receiver architecture.
When multiple cell phones are used within a network, the signals associated with different cell phones may interfere with one another, resulting in degradation of receive signal quality or even dropped calls. In some examples, a joint demodulation Viterbi (JDV) algorithm can be used to demodulate (or decode) the wanted signal and the interference signal jointly, resulting in reduced interference and better receive signal quality.